


Fairytale of New York

by orphan_account



Series: Christmas Movie Challenge 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Iron Pom, Kid Fic, M/M, MHEA Holiday 2019, Moodboards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bucky, a famous author who writes about the single life, abruptly becomes the guardian for his niece and nephew right before the holidays. With the help of his Christmas-loving neighbors, Steve and Tony Stark-Rogers, he learns to find love and the Christmas spirit.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Christmas Movie Challenge 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563019
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76
Collections: MHEA Holiday Movie Challenge 2019





	Fairytale of New York

**Author's Note:**

> Before you go any further: THIS IS A MOODBOARD CREATED FOR AN EVENT
> 
> Created for the MHEA Hallmark event Prompt 6 (I wanted to write it but I realized I don't actually have the time to do that so I made a moodboard instead).  


After a bad breakup on Christmas Day seven years ago, James Barnes swore off both relationships and Christmas for good—which is great! Because now he’s the world’s leading expert on how to survive being single in a world designed for couples (tax breaks, anyone?). He’s got a movie deal coming up for his bestselling novel, _Facebook Status: It’s Not That Complicated_, and his own talk show where he offers advice to struggling singles.

He’s got exactly two problems in the world and they’re named Steve and Tony, his very attractive, very _married_ neighbors who think that love is the greatest thing since sliced bread and Christmas is the world’s best holiday. But it’s fine because, for the most part, he can ignore them and they can ignore him.

And then a wrench gets thrown into his plans when his sister is killed in a car crash and he becomes the guardian to her two children, Mary and Daniel. Here’s the thing—it doesn’t matter if you don’t celebrate Christmas when your two kids _do_ and Christmas seems to have gotten a lot more complicated since he last celebrated it.

So Bucky finds himself swallowing his pride and knocking on his neighbors’ door, asking for help with this whole Christmas thing. In Steve and Tony’s cozy apartment, through bonding over sugar cookies and the Stark-Rogers’ far too adorable dog, Iron Pom, Bucky slowly starts finding himself enjoying Christmas again—and maybe even falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> Achievements earned as part of the Holiday Movie Challenge 2019. Click [here](https://heamarvel.tumblr.com/holiday) for more info!
> 
> * * *


End file.
